Maid  Ore  Sama
by Neith S. Ruckus
Summary: Another request fic! This is Royal Smut, so not for kiddies... Atobe bets with Ryoma again, now that they are adults, but he lost and is made to become Ryoma's maid... How will it go? Find out by yourself! Yaoi, so Yaoi haters be gone!


Alright! New fic now! This is for kyotolover! Royal smut! Hahaha!

**Warning: This is total lemony yaoi, so yaoi haters be gone! I don't own the characters, so don't sue me… But, I DO own the storyline so don't try to steal it…**

The first part of the story is in one of the Seigaku regular's point of view…

The second part is in Ryoma's point of view…

This is actually Ryo/Ato, cause I really don't know who should be the uke…

**Maid-Ore-sama**

'Sighs' Even after so many years, they are still going at it, playing against each other, making bets… And the bets are getting vaguer and vaguer, from specific things like shaving the loser's hair off to doing anything the winner wants…

When we all had graduated from high school, Ryoma had gone off to America, debuting as a pro tennis player and in the few years that he was there, he had made a name for himself. When he came back a few years ago, he looked different from the brat that we know. He is now almost as tall as we are, taller than Atobe (which resulted in one gloating 'Finally, I'm taller than saru-o!' and the other, fuming), but lean muscles covering his body, not filled out like the rest of us.

In the past years that he was back, we still meet up for some friendly matches, small gatherings to celebrate birthdays and such. It was by chance that one day, while I was returning home from work that I saw Ryoma and Atobe on the street courts, playing against each other again. Curious, I walked over to take a good look.

They had not started their match yet, arguing about the bet.

'Ore-sama will not lose to you again, brat.'

'Look who's the brat now… At least I'm taller than you.'

'What? Ore-sama is not short!'

'I didn't say that you're short, I just said that I'm taller than you.'

'Then you're implying that Ore-sama is short!'

'Hmph! Whatever… Stop talking now, or I'll be tempted to believe that you're trying to chicken out of this match…'

'You insolent brat! How dare you say that Ore-sama is trying to chicken out of a challenge from you! State your stake and we'll start the game immediately!'

'(smirks) Fine… The loser will have to do whatever the winner says…'

'(smirks) Fine… Ore-sama will definitely not lose to you again…'

'Hey sempai, can you keep score for us?'

Surprised that he noticed me, I nodded, thus staying to watch the match and help them keep score. In the end, Atobe lost to him again. I had wanted to stay and listen to the things that Ryoma wanted him to do, but it was late and I had to get back to my lover too, thus I left.

**Heheh, that saru-o is still so lousy… Even after so many years, he still hasn't improve, still lost to me, the "brat"… Well, I'm going to have fun this time… And no, it's not what you guys are thinking… I'm certainly not going to shave his head off again; that is too childish now… I'm going to make him do something even more embarrassing… Heheh…**

**After we had packed up our stuff and changed in dry clothes, I brought him to one of those shops that sells costumes for Cosplay. He stares at me, saying, 'What are you thinking of now, brat? Ore-sama don't do Cosplay…'**

'**Heh, there's always a first time for everything…' and I walk into the store. He follows me quietly, unusual for him though… I go up to the store keeper and ask if they have a maid costume that fits him. He nods and goes off to search for it.**

**After a while, the store keeper then comes out with the costume in hand, passing it to me in bag, while I dig out my wallet and pay for it. 'Since you lost the bet, you're going to live with me for the whole of the next 2 weeks as my maid, saru-o…'**

**'What! Ore-sama is NOT going to be your personal slave, brat! Not in a hundred years!'**

'**Are you trying to go back on your words? Coward…' (smirks)**

'**(splutter) You! Ore-sama will never go back on his words, but Ore-sama will also never wear that hideous thing and serve you!' (points to the bag)**

'**Well, then you're a chicken, don't dare to wear this? Really, you're just a coward…'**

'**You! Fine! Ore-sama will prove it to you that Ore-sama is not a coward!'**

**I smirk at him and lead the way home. When we arrive at my apartment, he grab the bag from my hands and stomp in to the toilet to change.**

**When he comes out of the bathroom, I am really surprised. The top of the maid costume hug his torso but is a bit loose around the chest area, the neckline is low enough to show off his muscular chest. The skirt is short, just covering his ass. 'Like what you see, ahn?'**

**Shit, he caught me staring… I fake a cough and says, 'Well, you should get started now… I'm hungry, prepare food for me…'**

'**Brat, why can't you go and buy it yourself?'**

'**If I go and buy the food, what's the point of having you as my maid?'**

'**Well, Ore-sama don't cook.'**

'**Then learn!'**

' **(pouts) No.'**

'**Yes!'**

'**No!'**

'**Yes!'**

'**No!'**

'**No.'**

'**Yes.'**

'**That's right, you've finally come to your senses! Come I'll teach you!'**

**'What? Ore-sama did not agree!'**

'**You said yes just now…'**

'… **You tricked me!'**

'**No matter what, you are going to learn how to cook!'**

'**Brat! How about I satisfy another hunger of yours, ahn?' And his hand snaked around my waist, moving to my crotch. 'Wah! What are you doing! Get your hands away from there!'**

'**But you like it?' (strokes crotch)**

'**Stop it!' (shudder from the touch)**

'**You're getting hard here…' (continues to stroke)**

'**Nngh… St-stop it!'**

**He unzips my pants and removes them along with my boxers, exposing my half hard cock to the air. He then kneels down facing my crotch and begins to stroke my dick languidly, smirking as he do so. 'Let me service you, master…' He purrs and begins licking the head, pushing his tongue into the slit then wrapping his tongue around it, moving in a stroking motion while his hand stroked my shaft.**

**I bit back a moan as he continues to lick my length, before he suddenly takes my cock into his mouth and suck. 'Ah~!' He pulls away for a moment and says, 'Master like it? Master is getting really hard… Shall I continue?' I try to push him away, shaking my head, but instead of backing off, he grabs my legs and pulls me closer, his lips reattaching to my cock and sucks it with vigor.**

**I release in his mouth after a few sucks, panting and exhausted. He licks my dick clean and looks up at me, smirking. 'Does that satisfy you, Master?'**

**Annoyed that he got the chance to tease me, I reply, 'Not yet…' I pull him up from his position and drags him into my room, stripping him of his clothes as we move. 'H-hey! What are you doing?'**

'**You wanted to satisfy my hunger? Well, I'm not sated yet..' I grin at him, finally removing his last piece of clothes from his body. I quickly suck on my fingers and once they are coated, I push him on to the bed and rim my fingers around his entrance. He moans at the feeling and I smirk. 'You sound like a bitch in heat, saru-o…'**

'**Sh-shut up!' I push two of my fingers pass his muscles, entering the warm tight passage. He yelps at the sudden intrusion, pulling away from my fingers. 'Stop moving or I'll make it even worse…' I muttered. He reluctantly stilled and I push my fingers in deeper, trying to find the spot that would make him scream. Prodding around, I finally found it from the way he moans out so wantonly. Smirking, I removed my fingers and grabbed the lotion that my mother left on my dresser and slicked up my already hardening erection.**

**Throwing the lotion onto the ground I align myself with his entrance and when I was about to thrust in, he groans out, 'Ore-sama is not going to be penetrated by a brat like you…'**

'**Well, deal with it..' And I thrust into him fully. He yelps at first, which turns into a drawn out moan. And I smirk at him, teasing him, 'You are really like a woman, moaning so wantonly like a whore…' And before he could reply, I smashed our lips to together, kissing him breathless and senseless.**

**Pulling away from the kiss a few moments later, I look at the flushed and panting face in front of me, twisted in pleasure as I move in and out of him. I grasp his weeping erection as I feel myself on the brink of releasing and strokes him off in time with my own thrust. With a loud cry, he releases all over us, his walls clenching around me. I thrust in a few more time before emptying my seed inside, collapsing on top of him.**

**He huffs, trying to push me off, but was too tired, thus leaving me be. I think almost half an hour passed, before I finally regained my energy and pull myself out of him, the cum dripping of his hole. He had fallen asleep, no doubt spent from our activities and I lay beside him, content enough to fall asleep.**

**The End**

Mwuhaha! Maid!Uke!Atobe! Woohoo! Please review, ne?


End file.
